


Secrets Of the Vampires

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Vampires In Rooster Teeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU! RoosterTeeth gets a new employee that isn't what they expected him to be. Secrets will be revealed as Miles Luna, a vampire, joins RoosterTeeth. What is everyone hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> It may take me a while to update because I have many other stories to work on. Though, please enjoy! Also, I'm making this up as I go.

A young man walked into the office, "Hey, are you Miles Luna?"

Miles nodded, "Yea, are you Brandon?" He outstretched his hand and the other man gladly shook it.

"Come on, you're interview is upstairs." Brandon motioned for him to follow and they walked up the stairs. Miles was looking around the office fascinated that he was working with his favorite people on the internet. They entered Matt's office, "Hey, this is the intern. I'll leave him to you to interview one last time." Matt nodded and Brandon handed him a file and portfolio before he left.

"Please sit." Matt pointed to a chair next to him and Miles did so. He reviewed the portfolio and file again just in case he missed anything. "So, I here positive talk from the others in the office about you. Never met you face to face. What'd you take in college?"

"Are you sure you wanna know? I mean it's a long list and doesn't it say in my file?"

Matt looked down, "It does." He replied coolly. He looked back up at the young man, "The only reason you are joining RoosterTeeth faster than the rest is because of the reputation you have in our office. People may have positive things to say about you, but that doesn't mean you're going to be likable the whole way through your years here."

"Honestly, I already know that. I'll take the chances." Miles finally answered.

Matt smiled and held out his hand, "Welcome, Miles Luna, officially to the Rooster Teeth cast and crew." Miles smiled back and shook his hand. "Are you able to start today?"

Miles shook his head, "Sorry, but I'll start tomorrow." Matt nodded and Miles was dismissed from his office.

Brandon was standing right outside waiting and turned to Miles when he exited Matt's office. "Well?"

"I'm in." Miles said happily and walked downstairs with Brandon as Brandon showed Miles around the office. They were downstairs and Miles walked into someone. "Oh, sorry." Miles said as the man eyed him suspiciously. "You're Caleb, right?"

Caleb turned to Brandon, "Mind if I talk to him for a sec?"

Brandon shrugged, "Sure, I'll be in the studio Miles. Meet me there." Brandon jogged off and Miles looked at Caleb.

"It'd be better if we don't talk here." Caleb grabbed his arm pulling him out of the office as Miles tried to get out of his grip. He was strangely stronger than him and Miles never felt this kind of grip in a long time.

They were outside, Caleb let go, and Miles rubbed his arm, "You're stro-"

Caleb interrupted him, "Don't give me that shit, Luna, I know what you are. I can smell you from a mile away."

Miles denied it, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Caleb. By the way, that's some kind of strength you've got there."

"Yea, only used when needed and right now it's needed. You're a Deceit and you better not be one of those Seekers."

He again denied, "Okay, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. What are Deceit and Seekers?"

"Don't toy with me. Deceit's are liars and face it I've caught you."

Miles sighed, "Alright, you got me. No, I'm not a Seeker. Force?"

"Yup. Listen, there are others like me, but I can't have another Deceit around. I already have to deal with Kara and she's a handful."

"Then I promise I won't be in the way. Do the others know, like the whole staff?"

"Yea, the whole office knows that there's vampires among them, but they don't care whatsoever."

"Well then, that's good for us vampires. You seem kind of young, but you're not the Alpha are you?" Caleb shook his head.

"Oh, heck no. Right now, there is no Alpha."

"Well then, who's the eldest?"

"Joel Heyman, he is joyful when you don't talk to him about vampires. I don't think he would mind having another vampire around, however. Though, he doesn't want the job of becoming the Alpha. The eldest is the Alpha... usually." Caleb replied shifting his weight to his other foot.

Miles looked at him, "What do you mean, 'usually'?"

"I-I don't wanna t-talk about it. We should probably get back to work." Caleb said too suddenly and Miles was about to reply, but Caleb had already walked off.

"Wait, answer me one more question. Why do you believe me so easily?" Caleb stopped and turned around.

"Because I know that you're telling the truth. You say it in a way that is very noticeable." With that, he walked back to Achievement Hunter.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Great. Now I have to deal with more of them." He walked into the building and into the studio to meet Brandon. "Hey, Brandon, I'm back!" Brandon smiled and motioned over.

"What'd you guys talk about? Caleb seemed a little irritated. Did you piss him off?"

"No, he just noticed I'm a vampire and all."

Brandon looked at him, "Hush, Force, Deceit, or Creative?"

"Deceit. So, you guys do know about vampires. Why don't you guys care about vampires working here?"

"Because being prejudice is stupid when it comes to vampires. They're humans like us just improved in a way. Luckily, you guys are high class vampires, which means you can be in the sun light for as long as you want."

"I wouldn't really call us lucky because when I taste human food, it's terrible. Can't remember the last time I actually liked human food."

"You a Hunter?"

Miles rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean eat actual humans, but to answer your question I used to be. Quit because I was becoming an Insane."

Brandon froze for a moment, "How do you become an Insane if you feed on humans?"

Miles sighed, "If you become obsessed with it and hunt like every minute then you'll become an Insane. I switched to animals just in time too because I had thought of sucking my friend dry one time."

"Your friend lived right?" Miles nodded. "Having another vampire here doesn't change a thing. Though, having another employee here does change something. Should get to work, you're working with Kerry Shawcross right over there." Brandon pointed to a guy in a mocap suit. "He'll debrief you on what's currently happening on Red vs. Blue and you'll move on from there." Brandon walked off heading to the Annex.

Miles stood and watched as Kerry got his butt kicked by the one and only Monty Oum, though, it was for a scene in Red vs. Blue. He crossed his arms and watched in awe at the scene. He was seeing a scene from his favorite web series on the internet before the whole internet even saw it. The scene was over and Miles clapped when Kerry walked over, "What an excellent show~!" Miles chirped.

Kerry smirked, "So you're full time now. That's awesome! Overheard, you're conversation with Brandon. With vampires around, I just have to keep my ears open. Though, some people in this office don't like vampires. I enjoy having vampires around because they are unique. What I don't like about them is that they can suck someone dry within minutes." He answered.

"It's not like I'm going to eat you." Miles' eyes glowed. "Though, that sounds good." Miles licked his lips and his fangs showed. Kerry took a step back, but saw someone coming over. Someone patted Miles' head and he turned to the man. The glow in his eyes faded and he frowned, "Sorry, kind of lost myself for a second."

"Kind of?" The man questioned ruffling Miles' hair. "When did you exactly quit?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Miles fixed his hair when the man removed his hand.

"Shane Newville. I'm a Hush and the third eldest around here. I suggest you don't get under my skin. Now back to my question. When did you quit?" He asked seriously.

Miles sighed, "A month ago."

"So, you're a Reborn."

"I thought a Reborn is someone who just turned into a vampire?" Kerry stated.

"No, you're thinking Newborn. A Reborn is someone who switches to animal blood and is still getting used to it. Miles, here, will probably be hunting for humans once in a while."

"N-no, I promise! I'll do my best to not to hunt anyone in this office. Much less eat them!" Miles reassured his hands up in defense.

Shane sighed, "I'll believe it when I see it." He waved and walked off to work on animation with Monty.

"We've been working on Season 10 for awhile now and Monty has this anime idea. I don't know what it is, but it sounds fun. That's really all you need to know, for now anyway." Kerry said. "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow, I have to quit my other job first."

"Where you working at?"

There was a slight pause, "Gamestop."

Kerry chuckled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Miles nodded and left for his apartment. Kerry looked over at Ryan's desk, "He knows something, doesn't he?"

Ryan stood up, "To be honest, the smell on him is definitely hidden. There's something about him that isn't right."

"He looks harmless. He even said so himself." Kerry said defensively.

"He's a fucking Deceit. A shape shifter. A liar. That's probably not what he really looks like anyway." Shane added. "Deceits are the worst out of the four types."

"Forces aren't much better, Shane. If their instincts act up they won't be able to stop." Kara said coming in.

"You would say that." Shane huffed. "You being a Deceit too, of course you would defend all Deceits."

"Hushes aren't really what I expected to be friendly either." Kara replied crossing her arms. "When you joined the world of vampires, you killed about every human you saw. Hushes can get away with anything because they're stealthy. You almost became an Insane if Ryan hadn't shown up in time."

Shane growled, "Nobody asked you!"

"What's that, I hear? A Hush admits it?" Kara smirked. Shane hissed and his fangs showed, "Ooh, I'm soo scared. Bring it, Newville." Kara spread her arms out. Shane's eyes glowed and he lunged at the Deceit and snarled at her.

"Shane!" Ryan ran over as he tried to pry off Shane. He was strong, but he wasn't the strongest. When their instincts reacted, it's almost impossible to overpower them. "Kerry, go get Caleb and Michael now!" Kerry nodded once and ran out. Shane pushed back Ryan and he stumbled back. Kara tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't budge.

Caleb and Michael ran in and pulled Shane off together easily. Caleb let go and Michael pushed Shane into a wall, "What the fuck's up with you?!" Michael asked harshly holding Shane by the neck on the wall.

"Michael-" Kerry started. Shane tried to get out of Michael's grip.

Michael interrupted, "No, fuck it! I'm tired of this guy's bullshit, he can't control himself! One day he's gonna kill all of us!" Shane's eyes went back to normal. Michael let go of him and Shane held his neck and gasped for air. "You're a vampire, you don't need air." Michael said.

"I'm sorry." Shane murmured.

"Yea, yea, but if it happens one more time I'll have to kick your ass." Michael looked over at Kara, who was right next to Kerry.

"Kara, you should be the one apologizing." Ryan stated crossing his arms.

Kara sighed, "Fine, sorry Shane for talking shit about Hushes." Ryan looked at her and she turned to Caleb and Michael. "And Forces."

"You little bitch." Michael replied and she smiled and walked off.

"We better get back to work before Burnie yells at us." Ryan said as everyone walked away.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake! Miles joined RoosterTeeth during Season 8 in my story, just a correction.

Miles walked over to Kerry's desk, "Heard you guys had a little trouble yesterday."

Kerry swiveled his chair in Miles' direction, "Yea, a little accident with Shane. Why?"

Miles lowered his voice into a whisper, "That guy's a hypocrite."

"I heard that!!" Shane yelled from across the room as Miles chuckled.

"You can't blame him, he still doesn't have control of his instincts. Plus, he gets mad easily. Ryan saved him from Insane just a few months ago. By the way, you're gonna get Branded today. Joel's orders."

Miles shook his head, "Sorry, ain't happenin'. Not in a thousand years will I be Branded again."

Kerry tilted his head just a bit, "You were in a Strain before?" Miles looked down and shifted his weight to his other leg. Kerry sighed, "Sorry, I won't bring it up again."

"It's fine, I'm not being Branded again though. I may be in Rooster Teeth, but that doesn't give you guys the right to own me." Miles replied as he turned around and walked away. "I'm going home early." Miles waved.

Kerry waved and Joel came in, "Meeting, outside, now." Joel said sternly. Ryan and Shane exchanged looks and got up heading outside. Once all the vampires were gathered together, Joel asked, "Any thoughts on the newcomer, Miles Luna?"

"He remains a mystery and plus he's a Deceit, he'll lie about anything and everything." Kara stated.

"He is hard to figure out, but I can crack him." Michael replied cracking his knuckles.

"Caleb had a little talk with him, he said that Miles is... curious." Shane added.

"Curious? Curious about what?" Ryan asked.

"Ask Caleb."

"Where is Caleb anyway?" Kara asked.

Caleb walked out of the office holding a folder, "I checked his file again. His past is in here, but there are different versions. None of which are real. He had a Strain before and guess who was Alpha. I'll give you a hint, he doesn't really play well with others."

Joel's eyes became narrow, "Shit, Felix."

Caleb nodded, "Not much is known about Miles, but from what I've researched he has a terrible past. I'd rather not ask him about it, either he'll tell you a lie or get angry."

"What was he curious about?" Kara asked.

Caleb sighed, "I said to him that Alpha's aren't always the eldest. Then he asked me what I meant. I didn't tell him because it reminded me too much of Jordan." Kara looked away ashamed of bringing it up and she stood quiet.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" Shane asked.

"Long time, I bet he's still out there trying to survive without me... I left him."

"It wasn't your fault, you had to." Kara finally said. "Just tell us about Miles."

He sighed again and asked, "Has anyone seen his Brand?" Caleb looked around at the group and no one replied.

They heard laughter above them and they looked up to see Miles on the roof looking down at them, "How the fuck did we not see you there?" Ryan said.

"It's impressive how much you guys wanna know about me. I'm afraid that I can't have you know my past because you won't like what you find. I assure you." Miles said smirking. "I told you, I'm not being in your Strain. Not ever. So you best quit trying to learn about my past. My past is my past, it's for me to know."

Caleb replied, "But you did tell someone." Miles looked down at Caleb then away.

Miles crossed his arms, "It's not like you can find him or anything."

"I can surely try." Kara insisted and Miles bit his lower lip.

"How?" Caleb asked.

"I'm a Deceit, he's a Deceit. Whatever he's hiding, I'm bound to find out soon." With that, Miles jumped down in front of Kara.

"You won't get shit from me!" Miles shouted practically in her face.

"No, they won't, but they will from me." Miles looked behind Kara to find one of the employees who also recently joined RoosterTeeth. “

"Kyle, you are not telling them anything."

"Since when were you the boss of me. You can't hide forever Miles, they need to know." Kyle replied as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Miles' eyes widened as his part of his past came back to him. It's almost like Kyle triggered something to make him remember.

_"Miles! Get back here before I have to drag you!" A man yelled as he chased Miles through the woods. Miles held his neck as blood trickled down. "You're only a little boy, you can't be in the woods in the middle of the night. Especially, with that vampire bite. So, you better come back and I can end it here and now!" Miles tripped and the man easily caught up to him. "It's all over for you!" The man was holding an axe and he raised it._

_Miles looked behind him at the man and his eyes glowed, "You’re mistaken." Miles was quick and the man didn't even see it coming. The man dropped the axe and fell as Miles sucked him dry. Miles stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth, the glow faded and his face became terrified again. "D-Dad? I'm sorry, I couldn't..." He started to cry in his bloody hands._

_Someone walked up behind Miles gripping his shoulders. He whispered into the boy's ear, "Well, well, if it isn't little Miles Luna. You're certainly not what I expected when I had bitten you. Your father's dead now, but I'll give you a home in return for you to give your services to me. Forever." The boy slowly nodded as he looked at the man behind him, “Good, now let’s go, before anything else happens." They walked away..._

Kyle looked at Miles worriedly and Miles shut his eyes trying to both forget the memory and not cry. Kyle hugged him as Miles breathed heavily, "He's not here, don't worry." Joel was about to run over, but Kyle glared at him. "It's okay, if you don't want them to know I won't tell them. I promise."

"What if he gets bitten?" Shane asked.

"I have a feeling that this is the friend Miles didn't want to kill when he quit being a Hunter." Caleb replied.

Miles finally calmed down and Kyle pulled away, "Thanks."

Kyle smiled, "No problem." Kyle looked at the people behind Miles. "I'll tell you guys now, don't let him even get close to Felix. You'll regret it. I gotta go now." Kyle waved and Miles waved back.

"He made me remember by just a touch. It's like he was sending me the memory." Miles said as Caleb walked over.

"Maybe he's a Time."

Miles shook his head, "Can't be. He's not a vampire, I didn't bite him. Plus, nobody's seen a Time in over thousands of years, their extinct remember?"

"That's the only explanation, isn't it?" Kara asked.

"He didn't have a bite on him; I don't know how he could possibly turn. Anyway, I gotta go home." Miles left as the others went back to work.

_A hooded man walked into a huge room with a throne on the other side. The hooded man ignored the looks the guards gave him and stood before the man on the throne. He knelt down on one knee, "Ah, if it isn't my one and only loyal servant, Aika. So nice for you to have come to my throne room. It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other. How have you been?" The vampire on the throne greeted._

_Aika stood as he looked up at the vampire, "This is no time for chitchat, Gere. You know full well why I'm here and you're going to tell me why."_

_"Why? Why what, my good servant?"_

_"Cut the trash and tell me where he went."_

_"If I tell you, will you go too?"_

_"To chase after him. Yes."_

_"Before I tell you, you need to come back here every week or else. You know the consequences of disobeying my orders. Agreed?" Aika nodded once. "Good, he is in Austin, Texas."_

...

_The vampire gripped the throne hard, "He lied to me and now he's going to pay." The vampire stood up and walked angrily outside of his mansion pushing every door all the way open with brute force. "Aika is banned from here. Forever. You ever see him on the streets; kill him in any way possible. He is to never again be called a Seeker. Burn him to the ground!!" Vampires, left and right, soared into the sky searching for Aika. "Aika, you will fear the wrath of me and you can't escape me. I will kill everyone most dear to you, so you will suffer. Everyone around you will die because of you. It will be your entire fault. The shadows are everywhere, you can't escape them. Once you fall and you will fall... Everyone. Will. Soon. Bow. Down. To. Me." The vampire laughed._

...

Miles sat up quickly and looked around the room. The nightmare shook him, but he couldn't figure out who those two were. Definitely, vampires were coming, but who, in Austin, Texas, is Aika? He looked at the time, "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late!" Miles jumped off the bed and started to get ready for work. Miles quickly got ready and left for the office.


End file.
